Fanfiction 101
by Children of Light
Summary: A guide to help all you other fanfiction writers out there! Authors involved: Children of Light, sougihime, HachimitsuOukan, Fragments of Dreams, Hibisha, ShadowCyclone, SHSL Kirino Ranmaru and Sakuchii.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a project I've started with a few other amazing authors. This story is basically to help all you other fanfiction authors out there! So, let's start! The format is simple. There will be a topic which is ****underlined****. The authors will then write their tips for the said topic and sign off with their name. So, I hope you enjoy this and find this helpful!**

* * *

><p><span>1. Plot Ideas<span>

Originality isn't everything! Don't be afraid to use plots other authors have used. Since everyone is different, your story probably will be different from the original. Of course, if you copy everything from the original plot, others might find your story boring, so just use the original plots as basic starters. And if your story plot is inspired by something else, like another story or anime, remember to give credit! – Children of Light

I'd say not to jump into the story right away when you suddenly get a plot bunny. That may lead you into a crashing end (also known as _writers block_) in the middle of writing. Think properly what characters you're going to use (and possible OCs) and how the story and plot are going to develop. What you want from the story? What is the whole _motive_? Don't be afraid to take your time with the planning. Well planned stories are better than those rushed and confusing ones. Readers are willing to wait for your update. It's definitely worth of it. – Sakuchii

Outline/list down your plot ideas, it's nice to be organize the beginning, middle, conflict, events and ending of your story. Even notes about it. Then you can always put it to details once you are writing the whole thing. – SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

Don't ever second guess your own story plots. Sure enough, there are some good critics out there who genuinely want to help you out but that doesn't mean you change the story just because let's say, one person said they don't like the main character. Instead, stick to the original plot. The key to this is writing several chapters ahead of time and posting one at a time. That way, you can't exactly change your idea smack in the middle of the story. For every pro there is a con just like for every up there is a down. For every one person who likes your story, there will be a person who loathes it. So instead of trying to please the ones who hates your ideas, why not try to make the ones who love your story happier by updating the story the way you want it be-not what someone else wants it to be. It's your story, not theirs-that's why never doubt yourself-they wouldn't be reading the thing if it hadn't intrigued them at the slightest, now would they?

A story may hit you like a bolt of lightning anywhere-just make sure to keep it all together. I find it much easier if I just scribble a small summary of it on a notebook I've made especially for this purpose; that way, I can never forget the story line. And personally, I find that the more original a story is, the more it is to be appreciated. Creativity is an art. Anything could be inspirational if you look hard enough. I find it relaxing to sit and relax on a bench and observe the world around me. Mind you, don't stare, that's kinda rude. I should know-I got one heck of a scolding for being lost in my thoughts-apparently, I was giving this old lady the chills without knowing what I was doing. And guess what? I made a short story out of that incident too! The more relatable your stories are to real life, the more amazing your story will become. Fiction is amazing but it takes a lot of time unless you simply write a very sappy and boring love story-trust me, you will regret that. So before going to bed, try to recall your day-something must have happened that made you smile or laugh. If it still makes you laugh by the end of the day, it's worth sharing with everyone. – Hibisha

Plot ideas can come from basically anything. Some are inspired by the little things that happen in your daily life, others might be from the work of other people. Either way, a plot is still a plot. If you're really stuck, don't be afraid to ask fellow writers. For all you know, they could spark an idea in you! – ShadowCyclone Karito

As for plot, I believe that ideas may be the same, but stories must never be. When I see someone attempting to write something based on an anime or manga or an existing fanfic, I expect them to do something unique, not the same thing with the different characters squashed in to make it look like an "adaptation". But I also respect uniqueness in the concepts as well. If you rely too heavily on other material for ideas, the story might get messy. There's also a chance that you might lose the inspiration for the fic altogether after a while.

Planning: Also very important. Always have a few key points of the fic planned; it helps you write consistently and keep a steady rate of updates. Have a clear idea of the rules and laws of the world you've created in a fantasy setting and make sure to keep them consistent through the series. If you want sudden plot twists, integrate a very small clue (almost unnoticeable) of it at some early point, or the readers might think it's a last-minute addition and/or turn the plot very sloppy. Crack and Parody fics are exempt from this rule, but bonus points for you as a writer if you do follow it.

Last and most important of all, have fun writing! You can't expect a good fic if you're writing it half-heartedly. Write what you enjoy writing, and you're not a bad writer if you only write a certain genre. - Fragments of Dreams aka Dreamer

Firstly, I'd like to thank Children of Light to invite me to join in this amazing project. I'm no pro by all means, so just take this as a friendly advice. I second her in "Originality isn't everything". In this day and age, it would be very hard to be 100% original in pretty much anything. Write about something, and I'm sure you'd find something like it somewhere, much older than yours. Plot ideas aren't something that you could force out, though. They just... appear, for most people.

If not, then just look around! See the world, go out for a stroll. Everything could be a plot source. Take a look at the things around you. A water tap, for example. You could write a paragraph about a water tap, how the characters use them, and why. If you succeeded, I'm pretty sure you'd be able to write the rest of them.

Recycle old, overused plots. Look at me, for example. Have I ever written anything 100% original? I haven't, truth to be told. As long as you write it properly with twists, even the most overused plot could become interesting. –sougihime

If you're looking for plot ideas, I'd suggest three things: first, browse… a lot. Go search for random stuff or look deeply about things you enjoy, either way or both is fine. Sometimes, ideas plop may come out in the most random and unexpected situation. Second, prompt. There are some websites offering prompt ideas, one that I tried was shindanmaker. Or, you can try this: choose a name of a character, then choose two (three or four, not too much though) random words, be it of colour, thing, animal, habit… and try to make a story containing those words. Three, write a line or sentence, then try to continue. – HachimitsuOukan

* * *

><p><span>2. Summaries<span>

Summaries are used to draw in readers, so don't slack in them! What I hate is people saying 'Story is better than summary'. If you can write a good story, why can't you write a good summary? Also, if your story has stuff like yaoi, yuri, character death, etc., state it in your summary. Not everyone is a yaoi/yuri fan. - Children of Light

Summaries with creativeness and glimpse of suspense are always the best. Unique plots tend to have unique summaries. But that comes out with experience; the more you have written summaries, the more creative you get. Just like with stories. Writing a summary is a must! (Better remember that!) People will more likely check your story if you do have summary. (Even if it's just something simple like; he loves her, she loves him... but they can never be together.) That is way better than putting "I'm not good with summaries". – Sakuchii

Summaries are done to encourage the readers. Do not also place in your summary the whole events of your story. Make it broad or mysterious, so that it'll encourage or capture the readers to read your story. – SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

The summaries should be well thought out. And people shouldn't give away the ending in the summaries-the suspense draws the readers in. Don't make the summary too long otherwise people won't bother reading it and skip the story-so make it eye catching! – Hibisha

Before people want to read your story, they'll read your summary. When writing a summary, you would want to give a good note on what the story is about. First impressions are important. You want to make a good first impression and you want to get it right. – ShadowCyclone Karito

Well, this is a part I stink at- writing summaries... But I tend to make the summary suit the fic. Dark and deep fics have mysterious and daunting summaries, centred around the main theme of the fic, while light-hearted ones tend to have bright or humorous summaries. Just keep it short, give warnings like "it's Yaoi/Yuri/Canon character death/suicide" etc. Don't give away some spoilers though, that will ruin the experience of reading it if there's a mystery going on in it. - Fragments of Dreams aka Dreamer.

For summaries, the thing you need to remember is... show-off. Show off your vocabulary, the thing you offer to the reader. If you write suspense, then don't give off too many things out. If you write romance, then... well, write the sappiest summary you could. The most important thing about summaries is that they are the 'cover' of your story. If you could write them off nicely, I'm sure people would click your story. Writing a summary is all about knowing what it is that people would feel interested/intrigued in. Ask for advice all around; you can't be a good writer if you write completely isolated, alone. –sougihime

Yes, summaries attract readers' attention. Personally, I think a summary is what really attracts me to read it, other than the pairings. From a summary, you can see not only what the story is about, but also about the quality and the seriousness of the fic itself. If the summary itself wasn't of good quality, how can you expect the same for the story inside…? I'm sure many readers will be attracted to read fics which summaries are written in neat, understandable and interesting sentences to promote the story, compared to fics with confusing sentences written in messy grammar and spellings. It seems to me the author doesn't seem to be serious in writing it. I immediately get discouraged to read a fic when I see the summary is not really promising. – HachimitsuOukan

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? There will be future chapters touching on other topics. If you readers have any suggestions for topics, just leave it in a review! <strong>

**However, please don't request to join the project as there are already quite a number of writers.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko, on behalf of all the other authors**


	2. Chapter 2

Beta readers

A beta reader is always good. I'm one myself. While you can depend on spellcheck and grammatical errors, it's the beta readers who can read your story from the perspective of the reader. Is a character OOC? Are there many plot holes? Is the whole thing just illogical? It's the beta readers who help find and fix these errors.

– Children of Light

They won't bite you-seriously. A beta reader may not kill you but a badly written story may kill your writing career there and then. Even the best of us require help at times. Professional writers have an entire team of editors and proof readers at their disposal! A small error can make a very well thought of story look like crap. So don't be shy to ask for help-the only reason beta readers are present are to help people. And for Heaven's sake, don't ever think, "I've already proof read this myself." There are many errors we don't see that others may catch immediately. In fact, in this case, get as many people to proof-read as you can. The more the merrier. Although, do keep in mind not getting your readers as your beta readers-if they've already read it, what's the point of posting it online?

– Hibisha.

Beta-readers, those who correct what we have done wrong. Nothing much I have on this topic here. What I do know is that if you feel you need one, you're probably gonna have to find one. And you probably should get someone with access to a computer 24/7.

– ShadowCyclone

Most (or all) needs, in some way, a beta-reader. They proofread your story and all. If one's a real author, they'll need to hire someone to edit, proofread, etc their story. Sure, some people would claim that they don't need help, but I guess it's their choice, I guess, and that those people who know that they need help, ask for beta readers themselves. People who have mistakes on their story, if they claim that they don't need or you see that they seem to create the same mistake more than once, I guess, even if you're not her/his beta reader or a beta reader, it would be nice to kindly point it out to them, so that they take note of it next time... If you don't want beta readers either way, taking exercises on the Internet is helpful...

– SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

Aaah, so we finally come to the emergency button that is the Beta Reader.

Okay, I'll be frank. If you want to grow as an author, I would recommend you to keep a copy of the original Fic and compare it to the one after editing by the Beta to see the places you mixed up. You shouldn't expect Beta Readers to be like Janitors who clean up after your mess every single time. I would say that if you're receiving negative reviews about your grammar and spelling (or if you're not confident about them to begin with), having a Beta will greatly help, but in the long run you should be self-sufficient.

Unless, of course, you're perfectly happy with the level of English skills you have and don't really like act of "writing". If you just want to "convey your ideas" i.e, you have a plot idea and basic structure, but want to refine it without putting in much effort yourself, a beta is exactly what you need.

But I would still recommend improving your English skills (or getting a digital dictionary-cum-spellchecker for spelling and placement of the correct words) and try proofreading your own fic over betas if you're not making a total mess.

– Fragments of Dreams

If you're not confident in your writing then beta-readers are great help to have. I myself struggle with carelessness and excitement to update chapters fast, so I often tend to neglect proof-reading. This leaves me with a lot of trouble. I have missing words, and some of the sentences have their meaning completely changed because of it. For years I tried to get myself a beta, with not much of good luck. But lately I found one- a fellow IE writer, and we've been working together for almost a year now. I'm so glad that he understands that I'm currently in slumps and gives me time to get myself back to my feet. For me, a beta is not only there to correct your grammar and spellings. I also discuss with him about my plot and he gives his honest opinion on things and helps when I have questions. A beta sees the story from another point of view (and he doesn't know the plans inside your head) so he'll spot the mistakes, wrong flow in the story and mismatches easier. Also, when he sends back the chapter he's betaed, I like having my file next to it and trying to spot the changes he's made. This helps me to improve as a writer. If he has questions, I try to help the best I can. I really believe that if your beta is more than just a "Spelling Nazi"... then both of you will have your own benefits.

– Sakuchii

* * *

><p><span>2. Paragraphs<span>

Start a new paragraph whenever you start a new topic. Likewise for when someone is speaking. Bunching them together just makes the story really hard to read and understand. But don't overdo it, too! You don't need a new paragraph for every sentence!

– Children of Light

How would you like it if you bought a book which had an awesome plot but the minute you open it, you can't keep track of the sentences? I, personally, would simply trash the book. There's no point in reading something that gives you a head ache-and that's exactly what stories give you when they are written as just one huge paragraph. The reader opens the story, takes one look at it and that's the end of their opinion right there and then. Just hit the 'enter' key once in a while-it's not against the law as far as I know. Although, do read over and see you've placed those paragraphs correctly. It's important to know where and when to start a new paragraph from. It could easily kill a really cool moment of suspense, romance, tragedy or even humour! So keep calm and think-if you were reading the story, where do you think paragraph breaks would be the best?

– Hibisha

Some of us are irked by various things when reading fanfiction online. One of it is the paragraphs. Each story has it's unique arrangement of paragraphs. Some of these which generate a feeling of annoyance or irritation in some of us. The reason for distaste can be summed up simply in two points.

One, it makes ones eyes hurt, especially for mobile users. A whole lot of words can deal damage to your eyes. The small print certainly does not help very much either. Although spacing your story out into paragraphs has no effect on the small print, it will help a lot to make sure the whole thing isn't just a big blur of black and white on your mobile device or computer screen.

Two, when it comes to long paragraphs, there are chances that the readers might skip one or two sentences in the process of reading it and they have to backtrack and read the last few sentences that were skipped. You don't want your readers having to do that, whether they mind or not.

Next, single sentence paragraphs. To be honest, I don't know myself if these are paragraphs. Whether it is dialogue or a statement you are advised to use this only when strongly emphasizing it.

Short paragraphs on the other hand are another trait that may have a negative effect on the reader. Too many short paragraphs makes the chapter or story feel short.

I am not saying that any of these are wrong. Each have their ups and downs. And indeed, I have pointed out their negative sides. To balance this out, try to mix both long and short paragraphs into your works. Too much of just one thing can't be good for you after all.

– ShadowCyclone

Paragraphs... Story wise, in my opinion, it looks organized and makes you want to read it... But in writing in general, paragraphs are meant to separate ideas or something... If paragraphs are too attached to each other, it gives you an impression that you don't want to read it, it's like seeing that it's going to be a really long narrative of some sort, idk about you or other authors, but my friend and I have been talking about something like that since last year... So, I guess, paragraphs are meant to give like an outlook of your story, it's... The form of your story and it will be one of the good impressions that will want the readers to continue reading.

– SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

Paragraphs are the building blocks of your story. Having a good idea of how to arrange paragraphs helps immensely to make a coherent and clean story.

...I'll stop talking like a big shot and admit that I kinda go with my instincts on where to finish and start a paragraph. *looks at some of his recent fics* Hmm... Well, I guess there are some things to look out for:

1. A paragraph should always carry one idea i.e, it should describe a single person/situation/whatever. Also, it should be kept rather short, just for the sake of being easier on the eyes.

2. Should detail something chronologically, or if its expressing an idea or feeling or emotion, it must be arrange in a way to make it coherent.

3. Well, I don't really know if it's a rule, but I usually describe the characters' actions by order of their (or the action's) importance to the plot. But this DOES NOT apply to the things you want to keep hidden from the readers. Any "Chekhov's Guns" should not get prominence over other actions or objects.

– Fragments of Dreams

For me, I try to keep my paragraphs around 3 to 4 rows maximum. I usually tend to have much to say and describe so one liners are very rare coming from this complex minded person. Most likely I change the paragraph when I feel like it... (IT'S THE TRUTH!) Okay, I try to be more specific. One moment can be when the person you're focusing on changes. Also when someone starts speaking, it would be good to start it with new paragraph... and when the speaker changes. But I'd say it's not a must - that is if you can keep it obvious just who is speaking. I think paragraphs is something you eventually learn to cut right as you keep on writing. Every person has different ways, so I'm not really sure what would be the right way.

– Sakuchii

* * *

><p><span>3. Emotions<span>

Emotions are the things which add colour into your story. It doesn't matter how vividly you describe the setting. If we can't even tell what the characters are feeling, we can't relate to the story. Please try to be realistic, though. You aren't going to get over the recent death of your family just by falling in love. Think about how you, or others, would react if placed in the situations and scenarios you create for your story.

– Children of Light

Some people find it really hard dealing with emotions and usually end up skipping those. But let me tell you from personal experience, the more you add emotions to a story, the more you make it beautiful. Ever had a moment when you hated everything in the world? Try remembering what that felt like-were you hurt? Confused? Betrayed? Angry? Shattered even? Or were you simply lost? Now put those feelings on a paper-I usually do it the second I start feeling these emotions. That way, I make the story more realistic. The readers won't know what's happening if you simply write, "Oh God, I hate everyone!" You need to give life to the story and your characters. Saw that special guy that makes your chest hurt? Come home, get to work. Do you find yourself breathless? Flushed? Excited? Note these down and then go goggle at the guy. Saw something that makes you want to curl up and cry like a little baby? Note down what you feel and who knows-you just might end up feeling better.

– Hibisha

You know a certain story is good when you feel the characters. Whatever they are feeling, you feel too. When a character dies, you feel saddened by it. This is all because of emotion. Other good examples are excitement and anticipation in times of suspense.

Each story has its own set of events and characters whio can give out a lot of emotional feelings. It is important to use the correct words should you want to convey a certain feeling to your readers. How your characters acts during a certain situation can also convey emotions.

To do so, you must have a good connection with your readers.

– ShadowCyclone

Character-wise, well, it is important, unless... Well... She's a neutral person... Story-wise... Well, if you were the narrator and you read or narrate something in a monotone voice, the audience won't like it or would want to read it... So if you put at least some kind of emotion to your narration/story, even without the dialogue, it would make an impact. But, take note on the emotion that suits best, or else it will affect the whole thing.

– SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

NEVER USE EMOTICONS FOR EXPRESSING EMOTIONS! IT'S THE ULTIMATE TABOO!

*coughs* I'm sorry for my weak attempt at gaining giggles... Anyway, emotions are VERY important part of the more serious genres and Romance. (I apologize for singling out Romance... Bad habit, I guess.)

Be descriptive and avoid using too many synonymous words. Also, don't try to spoon-feed the readers emotions, that's a sign that you think your readers are stupid. Naturally, a person will be hurt if someone betrays them. You can say, "He could not believe it. He refused to believe it. His mind had gone blank from shock." but you're overdoing it if you say, "He couldn't believe it and he refused to believe it. It was as though his brain had been waterlogged, his mind had gone blank, he felt as though he was punched in the gut and sent reeling. Something so unprecedented had occurred, he naturally had lost his hold over his thoughts."

Simplicity is best, unless you want to dramatize an intense or important scene. But still refrain from using phrases that convey the same state of mind or emotion.

– Fragments of Dreams

It would be always the best to add some emotions and expressions between the speech-lines. I tend to do this almost every single time - it feels weird and lonely to leave the speech-line on it's own without a follow up. I'm very poor with English vocabulary especially when it comes to emotions, adjectives and verbs. Thankfully my Beta tries to work on them for me. Once you add emotions, for one - you get more words in the story - and for two the story also becomes more story like than just lines of dialogue. It helps you to express the characters which also makes people easier to relate to them - these simple things bring the story to life. This is especially needed when dealing with OC's (which are popular in this fandom). Unlike canons, we know nothing about the OC, before the author introduces him/her and describes him/her in someway. Of course, please try to keep the OC in character. I have trouble with my main twins (especially the stupid older sister), since they're the kind of characters than just get out of my hand while I write about them. Their ego is just unbearable, even for me.

– Sakuchii

* * *

><p><span>4. Character Introductions<span>

Whatever you do, don't tell us all about your OC in the first chapter of your story. If possible, don't include any details about them at all! Sure, if you have to, include his/her appearance, but at least make it blend into the story. Don't say, '(Insert OC name here) is (insert age here), has (hair colour) hair and (eye colour) eyes and is an (orphan/only child/etc.)'. To add in the name, let your OC introduce him/herself to another character. You could say 'He/she stared at him, a confused look in his/her (eye colour) eyes.' You could also try 'He/She pulled his/her cap lower, his/her (hair colour) hair sticking out of the cap's sides.' As for the rest of your OC's information (Eg. Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Past, etc.) , slowly introduce them over the rest of the chapters.

– Children of Light

Character introduction should not be done without any description. Simply giving us a name and his/her sex will not do. You need to tell us exactly what you see in your mind so that we can see the same person. I frankly get confused when some random character pops up like we've known them forever. We haven't-so its hard on us readers.

Now, there is a fine line between perfectionist and Mary-Sue (not that I would know anyways). If you're going for a perfectionist, do so with all my blessing but refrain from making them what one calls a Mary-Sue. There are multiple ways to avoid this. Start off by giving a test on line.

– Hibisha

As one knows, when you read or write stories, there are characters. Without characters, it's not really a story anymore. The way you introduce your character in the story roughly gives the readers a glimpse on how the character is going to be throughout the story. You do not need to write every single detail about the character when you first introduce the character.

– ShadowCyclone

I don't know for some authors, cause I think of my story like it's an actual cartoon or yeah... but character introduction, well, giving everything about the character on the spot isn't really a wise thing...? Cause, I guess, make it brief and don't introduce ALL characters in one go, unless it is possible for your story/chapter. Main character introduction, for me, introducing them with a personality, an action or a dialogue that shows off the main personality of his/hers would I guess would be great, same goes a bit for supporting characters. Well, for me, introducing them is like how you would want to introduce your friend to another friend of yours or something like that. And if you were to meet someone new, it's not as if you know everything about him/her right away. Sometimes first impressions on characters would be a good thing, to keep them intrigued and would want them to know more of the character.

Introduce them also like, put parts of information like I guess how sometimes in shows, they just show like a part of the body before showing the whole face/body and personality.

– SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

This is actually up to the writer. But I'd recommend introducing a character through a dialogue sequence or situation that would let the reader grasp their basic persona and speech patterns.

– Fragments of Dreams

Be it a CC or an OC, I make sure to properly introduce the character when he/she appears for the first time in the story. It also leaves the reader in suspense when you don't simply tell that he/she spoke up, but first have little of their appearance told and then reveal the name. This is of course, if the main character doesn't know the new character. In a story when it's obvious whose on the team, why should you bother to introduce all characters that way. It'll simply bother yourself and the readers. So do know when's the right time to use it, then it will definitely work :) Be especially careful when introducing OC's. Just like in emotions, unlike canon's we don't know anything about your OC before you describe him/her. Let your readers get used to his/her appearance. I tend to use a lot words that describe either the OC's hair or eye-color so that it would be easier to spot them from the mass of characters. (Believe me, in ROB I indroduced more than 40 characters / both CC's and OC's / in one chapter. I do not expect people to remember their names just after one time, though XD). I suggest avoid introducing many OC's in one chapter as it be trouble for the readers. But if you do that, (if it's really unavoidable) then still take your time to describe each character properly, do not try to stuff everyones appearances into one sentence and be satisfied with it.

– Sakuchii

* * *

><p><span>5. Character Development<span>

Character development is one of the major factors in writing any story. If you want your readers to relate to your character, take us on a journey with that character as he/she learns, grows and matures. If this is not done well, the readers will feel as though the character is shallow and flat. Breathe life into your character through how you develop him/her!

– Children of Light

Character development is an important thing. If you wish to show everyone cares about your OC, don't make it so immediately. One needs to know someone for sometime to get attached emotionally. One doesn't simply go like, "Oh, there's the new girl who's been ever so rude to us but since she's kidnapped and all, lets go risk our butts to save her."

Start ever so carefully showing slight hints and then getting deeper into the story. If the new kid gets kidnapped in the second chapter, I don't think I'd feel all that bad. So try and pace yourself at this. I'm sure something worthwhile can pop up one time or the other.

– Hibisha

It's no fun to just straight off tell the readers everything about the character. As you go along the plot, let the characteristics develop.

– ShadowCyclone

Development is important because, well, keeping the same personality with no addition or the like will make the readers say that he/she's a really boring character. Development is also important because it shows how much he/she has learnt as the story progresses, in the challenges he/she has been through. I mean, everyone changes at some point. Development is just like well... The hissatsu's of Inazuma, they evolve and it shows the growth of the user. It doesn't necessarily mean that they have to add a new personality that shows that they've matured, maybe it can be that they have physically grown more or displays a more mature personality, like, from being mean and bossy, she becomes kinder and understanding.

– SHSL Kirino Ranmaru

Character Development is something that should be kept within the recurring and plot important characters. One needs Flat characters as well, because you simply cannot make every character have the same amount of depth.

Remember that a character grows through CONFLICT and INTERACTION. A reason must be given for a character's personality going where it went.

Reveal the character's background bit by bit if it's an OC or an AU version of a character (in fan fiction) through relevant flashbacks or interactions. A fully planned history can help immensely in this department. An OC's quality is somewhat determined by his or her background. An ambiguous background isn't necessarily bad when handled correctly, though.

Have a concrete image of the character in your mind, and what flaws you see (or indeed, what flaws you don't see). It's your choice whether you pull a character apart in a way that breaks their psyches, makes them shed their cocoons, or just strip them of their sanity/virtues/ideals etc.

Above all, moderation is key for realistic characters. Never overdo anything unless you REALLY want the character to develop that particular way for plot reasons.

On a final note: Chucking misfortune after misfortune on the character(s) until they lose it or the readers refuse to believe the circumstance or even start to hate you for being a sadistic villain isn't really a good idea. Usually.

– Fragments of Dreams

Not really my strong point if you'd see my stories - so far most of them are only at start. Well with this also, I suggest take the time, being in a rush is no good. Each turn and event in the story will surely affect them in some way. Can a person whose family was killed before one's eyes not have any kind of trauma? I don't think so. You have to unite them all in other to get the character development right - the past, the present and the future. What kind of person you want the character to become? What do you need him/her to do in order to accomplish that? Character development is a string which connects those three elements.

– Sakuchii


End file.
